1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing three-dimensional object, particularly to a method that can manufacture the three-dimensional object on a carrier having a curved surface.
2. Description of Related Art
One method of manufacturing a three-dimensional (3D) object is a 3D spraying process that can directly print the 3D object. In general, after a working data and a processing path are calculated and generated by a computer, a digital model file is used as a foundation to directly produce the 3D object. In simple terms, the 3D spraying process is utilized “layer by layer stacked” way to form the 3D object by bondable materials such as powdered metal or plastic, and such a 3D object can almost be formed into any shape. However, when a conventional 3D spraying process is utilized to produce the 3D object, due to a film being sprayed out on a carrier which has a curved surface or a small radius corner (sharp corner), and the sprayed film is liable to generate a section of small plates (or flake) through the abovementioned layer by layer stacked formation, so as to not form a continuous and uniform shape. Owing to the limitation of the shape of the small radius corner, the sprayed film on the curved surface would have thicker thickness and is uneven. These problems affect the accuracy of the sprayed 3D object.